College Romance
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Three girls move in together when they start college and end up falling in love with Andrew Garfield, Matt Smith and Ned from Pushing Daisies. Will their college romances work out? I was going to label it as a crossover but I couldn't find a "real person" category


**College Romance**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Matt, the bad boy, or Ned. We only own Daisy, Emily, and Lana.

**A/N:** This was a roleplay done by Daisy, Emily, and Lana. Daisy played the bad boy, Emily played Ned, and Lana played Matt.

"I can't believe we have our own place!" a vertically-challenged girl with deep red hair exclaimed, gently dropping a box on the floor of the living room of her new apartment.

"If it weren't for us working our butts off, we wouldn't have it," a tall and lean girl with black and blonde hair noted as she helped carry in boxes.

"We've definitely earned a place of our own," Daisy, the redhead, agreed. "And we start college next week!"

"Next week? Holy crap!" Lana, the tall and lean girl exclaimed.

"I'm only glad I get to share with you guys!" the third roommate, a girl of average height with wavy brown hair, said.

"And Max," Lana added, pulling on a leash that attached to a black Labrador.

"Don't you love this apartment?" Daisy gushed, bringing in her duffle bags.

"I really love the kitchen," Emily, the third roommate, commented. "I'm glad dogs can stay here too."

"Well they aren't allowed but don't tell anyone," Lana clarified.

"Lana!" Emily exclaimed in surprise. "You said they were!"

"He doesn't bark and he's cute," Lana argued. "Anyways, let's check out the rooms."

Emily sighed. "Just don't get us in trouble."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Can't wait for the inspection."

"I think we can handle it," Emily reasoned, pausing to look sternly at Lana. "Right?"

"Sure…" Lana agreed unsurely. "Anyways, how long do y'all think it'll take to settle in our new place?"

"Should we check out the campus?" Daisy inquired, looking at the bedrooms and choosing her own.

"Sure, I can finish decorating later..." Emily began, quickly adding, "But we've only just moved in!"

"Would you rather we unpack first?" Daisy offered.

Lana began setting up her room. "I'd rather unpack but the campus seems awesome."

"Same, I suppose," Emily agreed, sorting through her belongings. "I kind of want to get settled, but we should explore a little."

"We can unpack first," Daisy said. "But we should really explore campus. It's a lot bigger than our high school was."

"If we explore we should get food. I'm pretty hungry," Lana announced.

Daisy laughed and noted, "You're always hungry."

"It is definitely a lot bigger campus," Emily agreed with a laugh. "So much more food for Lana."

"So how should the living room look? Do we have any one style we want for it?" Lana asked, setting the "Living Room" labeled boxes in the living room area.

"Well, getting some furniture in here would be a good start," Daisy noted. "Where are those moving guys?"

"I called them a few hours ago, they said they would be here soon," Lana replied.

"If they said they'd be here soon a few hours ago, where are they?" Emily questioned.

"I would love to have my bed set up," Daisy mumbled, noticing her very empty room.

"I dunno, they should be here," Lana shrugged.

The three girls sighed in unison and set about lugging their personal bags to their bedrooms.

"I guess I'll order pizza while we wait," Lana offered.

"While we wait, since there isn't much to do, we should go find major points on campus," Emily suggested.

"I really don't want to get lost next week," Daisy admitted.

"You two can go. I just ordered the pizza and if the guys show up I'll let 'em in," Lana decided.

While Lana and Emily debated who would go and who would stay, Daisy grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"I'm about to leave without you guys," she called.

"Daisy, wait!" Emily called, rushing after the redhead.

"Have fun kids," Lana called after them. "But not too much fun!"

Emily stepped back and peeped her head in the doorway. "I'll try."

Daisy laughed as she and Emily walked down the hall. "Maybe we'll run into some cute boys, and poor Lana won't be there to see them."

Emily laughed along with her. "She'd kill us. So where to first?"

"Library?" Daisy suggested. "We all know you love to read, and it's the closest building to our apartment."

Emily breathed a happy sigh. "Perfect location and everything."

Daisy giggled as they walked towards the library.

They walked around the rather large and impressive library, unsure where to start. While Emily stared at the shelves of books, Daisy cast her eyes around the room, looking to see if her prediction was correct. Smirking at something- or rather, someone- across the floor, she gently elbowed Emily's side to get her attention.

"Hey, Em. I think that kid with the bowtie is looking at you," she whispered.

"Hmm, what...?" Emily took a moment to follow Daisy's gaze. "Is he?! Oh he is!"

The cute bowtie-wearing boy in question nudged the equally cute boy beside him.

Daisy giggled. "Calm down. Don't want to look desperate, do you?" She looked back at the boy, trying to find out all that she could. "Ooh, he looks at least a year or two older than us."

"What do you do if older boys look at you?!" Emily asked in a panic.

"You smile," Daisy answered. "Ooh, he's got a really cute friend."

The bowtie-wearing boy's friend blushed and nudged his side. "Stop making a scene. The other girl is kinda pretty... You don't want to ruin anything for us."

"Well I mean the girl is sorta pretty. Not that I think she is cute. But she is…" Bowtie Boy laughed nervously. "Not my type though."

After a few more minutes of staring, Daisy collected her confidence and looked at Emily. "You know what you do when hot guys are looking at you in a library? You be smart and go pretend to look at a book on the shelf closest to the hot guy."

Emily nodded. "Okay, I'm going to look at books." She grabbed the first book she saw and cringed. "This is a terrible book!"

Daisy followed her friend and picked up a book at random. "Oh look... construction... yay..."

Now that the pretty girls were so close, Bowtie nervously looked Emily up and down.

"This is the worst idea," Emily mumbled. "Oh gosh, now they think we like construction."

"Well we picked the worst section ever," Daisy whispered. "Walk away slowly and pretend it never happened."

In a desperate attempt to get the pretty girl's attention, Bowtie tripped over his own shoes and landed on the floor. "Oh jeez," he muttered. "Oh look, a shiny penny."

He followed it up by accidentally-on-purposely bumping into Emily. "Oh look, a nice lady to take the penny."

"Oh! Hi," Emily responded nervously. "Wow, look at that! A lucky penny."

"Yeah, for you to have," the boy offered. "You could use it to buy a hat or bow tie."

Daisy watched the display from the corner of her eye and smirked. "Smooth. Dorky, but smooth."

When Emily didn't respond, Bowtie continued even more nervously. "Bow ties are great for your neck. 'Cause it keeps them warm during the cold breezy months."

Meanwhile, Bowtie's friend approached Daisy awkwardly. "Hey, uhh, is that book good? Sorry, I was just looking for one about construction."

Daisy smiled up at the tall cute boy. "Yeah! It's-" She paused to look at the book in question. "…about construction... Uhm... It's for my brother."

Not wanting to continue the discussion about why she was in the "construction" section, Daisy changed the subject, watching Emily and her new friend. "Your friend isn't very good with girls, is he?"

"Not... Really... No…" the boy agreed.

After watching Emily talk to her new friend, Daisy awkwardly wandered to the other side of the shelf in hopes of non-construction books. "Let's see if there are any good books over here..."

As Emily continued to not respond, the boy continued. "Or maybe you're not into bow ties..."

Emily shook her head to finally catch her own attention. "No, no, thank you? Bow ties are very... Cool."

"Well do they keep your neck warm?" the boy asked before mentally cursing himself. "'Cause some winters are chilly like… chili."

"Uh, yeah..." Emily nodded slowly. "You've been here for a while, right? How cold does it get here in the winter?"

"Cold, really cold, like… cold, cold," Bowtie replied awkwardly.

"That cold huh?" Emily giggled.

The boy nodded. "Colder than a freezer. But that's when bow ties come in handy. And Snuggies."

"Snuggies are always good," Emily nodded.

"And if you mix bow ties and Snuggies you've got yourself a great movie night!" the boy concluded. "I'm Matt, by the way."

"Emily," Emily returned. "Do you often have bow tie and Snuggies nights? I might come to one."

"You're invited! I invite everyone but they never show. Maybe it's because I expect a bunch of people to fit in one Snuggie…" Matt pondered. "Not that I don't have friends 'cause I do. Oh god, this has gone terribly wrong hasn't it?"

"No, no! I want to come to your party!" Emily insisted.

"Really?" Matt questioned, hopeful.

"Yeah!"

After an awkward pause, Matt supposed he should say his goodbyes. "Well, I'll see you there then or around campus or if I happen to pass your home… Not that I'm stalking you!"

Emily hesitated. "...Do you know where I live?"

"No, no, I don't!" Matt insisted.

Daisy's new friend followed. "So, do you like construction, or were you looking for something else?"

Daisy blushed at her current reputation. "I'm not really sure what I'm looking for, actually. We're just here to check out the library."

"Oh, neat. I actually live really close to here," the boy noted. "I, uh, come to the library a lot. Maybe I'll see you here. And my name is Ned, by the way."

"I'm Daisy," Daisy replied. "Yeah, I'm gonna need a lot of drawing books in the future."

"Oh, you like drawing? Is art your major?" Ned inquired before he could stop himself. "Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy."

"Yep, I'm an artist," Daisy smiled. "What's your major?"

"Oh, wow, an artist. That's really interesting, I'd love to see your art sometimes," Ned replied. "My major? I really just want to get by enough to open a pie shop because I've had some good memories associated with that..."

"A pie shop?" Daisy questioned. "That sounds cute!"

Another boy in a leather jacket and black sunglasses entered the library, immediately spotting Matt and Ned. "There you guys are! What are you doing in here, man?"

Daisy glanced at the newcomer. "Oh, our roommate would like him."

"You guys are in here talking to chicks? What happened to our party?" the boy asked, offended.

"Wait, when are we doing this... party?" Emily inquired. "I mean, if we are…"

"Oh! Uhm… I don't know. I'll send you a twat! Or is it a tweet?" Matt replied, confused. "Oh jeez. Uh, just give me your number and I'll call you."

"Sure?" Emily agreed, handing the boy a piece of paper with her scribbled name and number. "Here."

"I'll put it with my special bow ties!" Matt cried happily. He paused before adding, "Wait that sounds creepy doesn't it?"

An awkward silence passed. "I should, uh, go with my friends now. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story…" Ned said, blushing with an embarrassed half-smile.

"Sounds personal. You don't have to tell me," Daisy smiled. "But I think having your own pie shop is a really cute idea."

"Really? Thanks!" Ned grinned. "I'm thinking I'll have…" He began delving into details about his dream pie shop, but stopped himself before he embarrassed himself further.

Daisy giggled over Ned's sheepish state, but she smirked as Matt joined their conversation. "Isn't asking for her number a little forward?"

"Forward?" Matt questioned, confused. "Like when you fast-forward to the best parts in movies?"

"Uhm… sure…" Daisy nodded slowly.

"Then no," Matt answered. "Or would that be yes?"

"I'm sure she'll be texting you all night. We'll never get her attention again," Daisy smirked.

"Really? Well I can't stay up _all_ night," Matt explained. "That's unhealthy."

"I think we should probably go," Ned decided. "I'll see you around the library again, right? It was nice talking to you."

"Aw, do you guys have to leave?" Daisy pouted.

"Yeah, I... I don't want to wear out my welcome," Ned explained. "I should think of something interesting to talk about first."

"You could tell me about the memories associated with owning your own pie shop," Daisy offered with a cute smile.

The bad boy groaned at the time it took his friends to leave. "Come on, guys. Chicks are chicks. They're not even that hot. Let's go."

Daisy thought for a moment. "Maybe we should leave too. Who knows what Lana's done to our apartment without our supervision..."

Ned smiled awkwardly. "Do we want to go someplace? After you check on your friend, I mean. We don't want any apartments burnt down, especially yours."

Matt laughed nervously. "We can't follow them everywhere, Ned. We just met them." He leaned in closer to whisper in Ned's ear. "And I think Emily might think I'm a creepy stalker."

"I never thought of burning…" Daisy mused. "We really need to check on Lana." She handed the taller boy a piece of paper with her name and phone number. "Text me? We really have to go. But I'd love to talk later." She smirked as she passed Matt. "We heard that, Mr. Special Bowties. Come on, Em. We gotta go."

Emily looked over her shoulder one last time at Matt before leaving the library.

"Finally!" the new boy cried. "The chicks are gone!"

Once at their apartment, Daisy and Emily sighed in relief to find everything in its rightful place and amount of pieces and their roommate lounging about on the couch. "Oh, guys, I had the worker dudes move all your stuff into your room."

"At least the apartment is in one piece," Daisy commented.

"You missed out, Lana!" Emily grinned. "We met three guys."

"Three cute guys or not so cute? There is a difference," Lana asked.

"There was this cute bad boy with a leather jacket and everything," Daisy said, taking off her jacket.  
"You would have loved him."

"I'll believe it if I see him. My type has changed a bit. You know, since I broke up with Riley…" Lana paused before shaking her head. "Anyways, how were the other two?"

"Very interesting," Emily described, sitting beside Lana on the couch.

"How so?" Lana questioned.

"The nerd Em was flirting with was having a hard time not being a nerd. We started off the meeting by making fools of ourselves, pretending to be interested in construction books," Daisy explained.

"Ha, classic! So when did you two get interest in construction, huh?" Lana teased.

Daisy glared at her roommate. "Just now, actually."

Lana grinned. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really," Daisy replied. "I'm sure you would have been interested in it too if you had run into the bad boy."

"Bet you five bucks I wouldn't have," Lana argued. "Look, if I meet him and he's cute, I'll give him a shot."

Daisy rolled her eyes and began digging through her clothes to pull out her pajamas. "It's late. We have class next week. Let's get to bed."

"Night, y'all," Lana called, settling into her room. "Night construction lovers!"

"Ha. Ha," Daisy called back. "You're funny."


End file.
